The Witch's Little Wizard
by Gamer95
Summary: When wishing for someone to save him from his horrid living conditions, Harry Potter is transported to a forest, in another world. After being rescued from a dangerous situation by a pink-haired witch named Dorothy, the pinkette woman feels an intense desire to protect him. And so, she invites him to join her in her travels...


Harry Potter was in so. Much. Pain. He was so...so weak! He could barely stand...he hadn't been fed in days...he was cut...and his skin was purple...Bruises, he thought they were called. He just wanted someone, anyone, anyTHING to happen...To make things better. He hated this...He didn't want to suffer anymore! Why couldn't he be happy?! His Uncle would say it was because he was a freak...but he wasn't! At least...he didn't think he was! He DID do weird things... ...What if there was a world where his freaky stuff was considered normal? Where he could live and NOT be a freak at all? He could be accepted...Maybe even loved! He wished, closing his eyes tight and wishing harder for this than anything he'd ever wanted. He felt his body lift, and he heard a loud crack. He felt as though he was moving a thousand miles an hour, then finally, he hit something that felt like earth. Looking around, he seemed to be in...a dark, space-like void... "Your cry for help has been heard, child." A voice echoed throughout the void, causing Harry to flinch and whimper. "Do not be afraid, little one. I only wish to aid you."

Harry was very VERY worried about his position right now...but the voice was so soothing, it sounded like a pretty queen! But he was still scared. "W-Who are you...?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"That is not important." The voice said soothingly. "What is important is that you will be sent to a world that will accept you...That is, if you feel you are ready."

Harry calmed at the sound of the woman's voice, and jumped at the offer, nodding vigorously. "P-Please Miss...I want to b-be a-acc-accept-ed..." he said, sounding it out.

"And so you shall..." Came the soothing reply. Harry suddenly felt sleepy...Very...VERY sleepy...

"I...M-Miss..." He tried fighting it, hoping she would help, but her voice stopped him again. "Sleep now My Child...your wish is granted."

When Harry awakened, he was no longer in the void...But he also wasn't in his cupboard. Looking over, he saw his beloved teddy bear lying next to him. He snatched up Pear Bear and held him close to his chest, it being one of the only forms of comfort he'd ever had... He inspected his surroundings, and saw that he appeared to be...in a forest! It had the greenest grass, and giant trees...sunlight poked tgrough the branches and it just looked...amazing. Then the sunlight disappeared, and raindrops started falling. Harry let out a frightened squeak and covered Pear Bear with his tiny body, protecting him from the droplets of water. He whimpered. Great...Just when he thought he was safe... Little did he know, he had caught the attention of a traveller, who had noticed that he appeared to be injured...

Dorothy Gale, lone wolf, had been taking a calm stroll...In actuality, she was on a search. A search for any powerful ARMs that she could find. And so far...not only was she not having much luck finding any, she was also caught in the middle of a heavy rainstorm! She was muttering darkly under her breath as she rode her broomstick through the downpour. "Stupid rain...Why's it have to pick NOW to come down? It couldn't wait until AFTER I'M INDOORS?" She searched the forest, looking for ANY form of protection from the dreaded Rain. It REALLY bothered her, as it made her all wet, and it took forever to dry clothes... And considering the fact that her attire was quite flattering...it was QUITE embarrassing when it got wet, to put it mildly. She shuddered, continuing her flight path through the downpour, until something caught her eye.. She looked down to see...a tiny figure, that appeared to be slowly crawling its way towards a nearby cave. Why would a toddler be out in the middle of a forest, in the rain?! She dove downwards for the cave, thoughts racing through her head. 'Oh my gosh, what's he doing here?! Where are his parents?! He's alone in the rain, he'll get sick!' She decided to call out to him. "Hey! Hey, kid! Wait there for a sec!" He didn't hear her though, the rain drowning out her voice, and went into the cave. "At least he's smart enough to get out of there..." she said to herself. "Still...I CAN'T leave a kid out here all alone..." She sighed. "Guess I'm going in after him. Thanks for leading me to this cave, kiddo."

In the cave, Harry was huddling up with Pare-Bear in his arms. It was cold in the cave...but there wasn't any water! He was still wet though... Suddenly, he heard a noise...It was a scary noise...A low growl... Slowly turning, he yelped in fear when he saw a large lizard-like creature glaring down at him. He screamed in fear and tried to run away, but tripped on a rock and looked up as the creature reared its self down on him, jaws ready to snap, when suddenly...

"Sic 'em, Leo!" Harry was surprised when he heard a woman's voice call out a command. Then, a giant lion attacked the lizard! Harry was so scared...Whimpering, he held Pear Bear as close as he could. Dorothy realized that she'd arrived in the nick of time! She allowed Leo to dominate the Lizard in a fight, then searched the cave for the child. She found him, curled up in a ball, clutching a small green teddy bear tightly...And then she saw just how bad his injuries were up close and personal. He looked worse than torture victims! Cuts, bruises, broken bones...it was sickening to look at! She gently stepped in front of her and knelt down near him. "Kid...?" She whispered softly, trying to get his attention. There was no response. Gently, she reached out to touch the little boy...And he yelped in terror and pain.

"P-Please! I'm sorry!" he yelped, trying to escape her touch. He stopped however, when he didn't see a monster, but a pretty lady... She was...looking at him with concern?! Why?! What was happening...? Was...Was she the one who would accept him...? "Are...are you the lady that will help me...?" he asked Dorothy, who looked at him in confusion.

"Well...I AM a lady...And I'm DEFINITELY gonna help you... So...I suppose I am." She replied. Harry broke out into a small grin, the only one he'd let out in years, and crawled towards the woman, eager for her to do something, ANYTHING to make the pain disappear... Dorothy looked at him, clutching his little bear, looking so hopeful, so desperate...Wordlessly, she SNATCHED him RIGHT UP. He yelped a bit at the sudden contact, but stopped when he realized he was being cuddled relentlessly. "Oh my god, you poor little thing..." The woman said softly. "Don't be afraid, kid...I've gotcha."

This kid was SO CUTE! She nuzzled his cheek fondly and picked him up, carrying him out of the cave, into the now rainless forest. She called back Leo, who was feasting on the remains of the lizard monster, and returned him to his weapon form. She noticed that the little one was now innocently clutching into her chest like a babe. He looked so cute... And then he looked at her, with those beautiful green eyes... "T-Thank you...miss..." he said, laying back on her chest in comfort. Forothy internally squeeled.

"Dorothy...my name is Dorothy."

"Okay...Hi, Miss Dorothy..." Harry said softly, smiling as he enjoyed the warmth of her body.

"What's your name cutie?" she asked the little one, who had to think for a minute before answering,

"H-Harry...?"

Dorothy frowned. "Huh...You said that like a question...What's wrong with you? Why are you so hurt? And why are you out here all alone?"

"I...I...got hit...and a lady brought me here..." he said honestly, making her freeze.

"WHO HIT YOU?!"

Harry flinched. "I can't tell you...I...I just can't! P-P-P-Please...PLEASE don't make me! I don't wanna! Please..."

Dorothy reacted quick on her feet, though she wasn't sure how to deal with kids very well. "O-Okay Okay! I won't. I promise." she assured him, calming him down.

Harry looked up at her with a timid glance. "Really...REALLY promise...?" He asked softly.

Dorothy smiled and patted his head, "Really Really REALLY promise. Okay Honey?" she asked with a head tilt. Harry smiled as he looked at the pretty pink-haired woman. She was so nice...He liked her. He once more, layed his head on her warm chest and fell asleep, enjoying how comforting her presence was... Dorothy smiled softly at the little boy. However, she decided it was time to get out of the forest...She was wet, and hungry and tired...It was time to find an inn. She slipped onto the broom and took flight, zooming for half an hour before spotting one in the setting sun. She looked down at the child, making sure he was absolutely secure in her free arm. He was sleeping contently, and he still had his bear in hand, so all was well for now. She landed outside and pushed open the door, the little one stirring in her grasp. His eyes opened, and Dorothy blinked. "Well...That was a short little nap you had." She said simply. Harry momentarily forgot about what had happened, and freaked out for a moment, but then realized he was being cuddled by Miss Dorothy. He looked at his beautiful new caretaker and smiled softly. She was real...She was holding him, and he had slept in her arms! He wished he could just stay like this! Dorothy spoke to Harry gently, "Hello hon...How'd you sleep?" she asked the little one

Harry looked at her. "Um...I slept okay..." He said softly. He was still a little sleepy, but he would manage.

"Good! Now, let's get snuggled in nice and cozy in our room, then go get food okay?" she asked the child, who nodded and layed back down.

"Um...M-Miss Dorothy?" He said softly.

"Yes, dear?" Dorothy replied.

"Wh-What's gonna happen to me...? Where am I gonna go...?"

Dorothy grinned. She'd thought of this on the Broom Ride here! "Well...how would you like to travel around with me?"

Harry looked up at her with a HUUUGE smile. "You mean it?!" He said excitedly. "Really?! I can go with you?!"

"Of COURSE you can! You look like you need someone to care for you, and I'd be happy to oblige!" she grinned, looking down at him. Harry looked into the woman's eyes. She really meant it... Harry dove happily into her neck, crying happily. She WAS the one who was gonna take care of him! She accepted him, and liked him, and wanted to be with him! Harry thanked the pretty lady from the void. If she hadn't helped him...he could've been dead. Harry realized, that this was where he wanted to be. For a LONG time... He gave Dorothy an adoring smile and hugged her tightly. Dorothy booked a room, then marched towards it, intent on giving this child a good life...


End file.
